Rose Squad Trilogy
The Rose Squad Trilogy is a spin-off video game series of the ''Eclipse Warfare'' series, and was created mainly by Nakamura Interactive design director and writer Anakin Nakamura, and mainly focuses on the Extinction game mode first introduced in Call of Duty: Ghosts. The Trilogy doesn't focus on the Second Galactic War but instead focusing on an Eclipse Special Operations team called Rose Squad who are led by Titan-SS Commander Ruby Rose as they are the first to discover the Korman species in 2043 and unintentionally beginning the First Korman Conflict with the Korma Empire. In Extinction, players mainly play as Rose Squad with a secondary and third story arcs puts players into the shoes of the 241st Company and the 180th Alpha Group, respectively. With the 180th Alpha Group, players are far into the future as soldiers of the New Eclipse Army. In Age of Extinction, players are once again in the shoes of Rose Squad, but are also introduced to Arc Squad who are featured in the first mission. Players also play as another fireteam in the Black Armoury experience. Retribution grounds the playable characters to just Rose Squad and brings back Campaign Mode, which focuses on a second war with the Korma Empire, as they begin a galactic invasion and destroy the Luna Shipyards. Timelines With Age of Extinction set within an alternate timeline, there are two timelines in the Rose Squad Trilogy; the Original Timeline and "rip" timeline. Original Timeline *2043 **June 11th — Rose Squad are captured by Korman forces above Arkona. **June 16th — The ENSS Intervention is attacked by a Korman warfleet above Tinixia III, Rose Squad defends the ship. **June 17th — The Battle of Luna occurs between Eclipse Navy warships and a Korman warfleet. **June 18th — Rose Squad assaults a Korman fortress on Arkona, disabling a heavy energy shield and allowing the Battle of Arkona to occur between Eclipse Special Forces and Korman war armies. **June 27th — The Eclipse Home Fleet is attacked by a Korman armada and the ''Intervention'' defends against Grimm boarders. **June 29th — As the Battle over Earth rages on, the Korman armada launches ground forces to various parts of Earth. A Grimm Predecessor goes to Ball's Pyramid and orders Grimm to a nearby island of civilians. **June 30th ***After clearing Lord Howe Island, Rose Squad pursues the Last Predecessor to Ball's Pyramid, taking out Grimm Colonies on the surface. ***Special Forces General Christina Foley is court-martialed by Eclipse High Command for her poor efforts to keep the Korman forces contained within the Korma system. Meanwhile General Richard Lawson takes her place as Rose Leader. ***Going beneath Ball's Pyramid, Rose Squad encounters the Last Predecessor and are challenged to a battle. ***Rose Squad are attacked by an unknown enemy and are ordered to plant a beacon for a nuclear strike on Ball's Pyramid, being successful and killing the last of the Grimm on Earth. **July 2nd — Rose Squad is commended by Special Operations Command as well as High Command for dealing with the Grimm threat, being awarded with the Special Service Medals and rank promotions. **July 10th — Fleet Command is ordered by High Command to form blockades around the Korma system, keeping the Korma Empire contained within. *2044 **March — Rose Squad hosts the 2044 Beacon Dance on the Beacon. *2045 **March — Rose Squad hosts the 2045 Beacon Dance on the Beacon. *2046 **February — Rose Squad hosts the 2046 Beacon Dance on the Beacon. **March 21st ***The Korma Empire attacks and targets the Eclipse Navy primary Shipyard on Nirvana in order to weaken their production on carriers and supercarriers. ***Most of Arc Squad is killed and three regular infantry assist Commander Jaune Arc. ***Commander Arc is ordered to re-secure Fort Angel from the Korman ground troops, and is successful in doing so. Afterwards, he receives new orders to retake Angel Airfield. ***After retaking Angel Airfield, Arc Squad infiltrates a Korman Command Cruiser towering above Angel Airfield in order to destroy it from within and allow the Eclipse Navy's Air Force to fight back. ***Arc Squad infiltrates the Korman Commandship in Nirvana orbit to push back the invasion forces for good. With a successful mission, the Korman invasion force retreats from the planet. ***Rose Squad leads the defense of Luna against a Korman invasion force and infiltrate a Korman cruiser. ***During the battle, the Korman Emperor's flagship the Crescentia Molpe reveals itself and decimates the Luna Defense Fleet, destroying the Luna ground facilities, including Vault Zero. **March 25th ***Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren become candidates for the Titan-X Program; joining Jaune Arc as the replacements for the deceased members of Arc Squad. ***Korma Empire launches an attack on Saturn, endangering numerous orbiting City Stations. High General Richard Lawson deploys the 3rd Special Operations Division to assist Eclipse Planetary Guard forces with civilian evacuations. *2252 **September 23rd — Grimm revolt against their Korman masters on Earth. "rip" Timeline *July 16th, 2043 **Rose Squad is captured by Grimm and Cryptid forces beneath Ball's Pyramid. **The Great Fall occurs, resulting in the Eclipse Empire being crippled by Grimm and Cryptids across Earth. *2057 **February — Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter host the Love's Extinction event on The Derelict. **July 16th — Mr. Tachibana/The Drifter host the Day of the Fall event on The Derelict. **August 5th — Arc Squad leads an operation to rescue Rose Squad from Ball's Pyramid. **August 9th — Rose Squad goes to [[Rose Squad: Beacon|retrieve the Beacon]] from the Korma Empire above Tinixia IV. **August 9th — SpecOps Command leads Arc Squad in securing Washington, E.E. for an operation to Whiskey Hotel. **September 15th — Petra Venj takes command of Rose Squad in securing the Dreaming City Blind Well from Korma Empire forces. **September 16th — Rose Squad are tasked with re-securing the Oracle Engine from the Scorn and Yirksii. **October 6th — Mr. Tachibana tasks the Black Armoury crew to secure the Tatarr Forge on Gordian. **October 19th — The Black Armoury are sent to Aketi, to prevent the Korma Empire from destroying the Zetia Forge. **November 2nd — The Goldum Forge on Gontharia is targeted by the Korma Empire, the Black Armoury crew goes to protect it. **November 30th — Jenkins and his group are sent to the Kaztuna Forge on Vitellius to protect it from incoming Korman forces. **December 13th — On Huoxon I, the Voris Forge is located. Mr. Tachibana sends Jenkins and his group to protect it from incoming enemies. *2058 **January 2nd — The Ursa Major Le'tera leads a Grimm force to destroy the Maaris Forge on Tinixia IV. **April ***Mr. Tachibana and The Drifter host Extinction's Revelry on The Derelict. ***After faking death, The Angel begins to corrupt the Verdant Forest to her likings. **October ***The Drifter hosts the Horrors of Extinction Halloween event on The Derelict without Mr. Tachibana. ***Rose Squad & Arc Squad are sent into the Haunted Forest by Drifter to kill The Angel, which is successful. **November — Events of the A Joker's Debt expansion. Games All games and their DLCs are listed in order of release. Original Timeline *''Call of Duty: Extinction'' **Eclipse Warfare II Legacy **Formal Update **Extinction Season One **Beacon Dance Update **Extinction Season Two **Chaos Mode Update **Extinction Season Three **Gauntlet of Valor Event Week **Season Four: Retribution *''Call of Duty: Retribution'' **1st Content Update **Frosty Festive Fiesta **Scarlet Festival **Black Ice Pack **1st Expansion **TITAN Pack **Shamrock & Awe Festival **2nd Content Update **Techno Pack **2nd Expansion **3rd Content Update **Day of the Fallen **4th Content Update **Nightmarish Festival "rip" Timeline *''Call of Duty: Age of Extinction'' **''Festival of Extinction'' **''Strike: Washington, E.E.'' **''Forges of Earth'' **''Love's Extinction'' **''Extinction's Revelry'' **''Day of the Fall'' **''The Blind Well'' **''Forges of the Awoken'' **''Horrors of Extinction'' **''A Joker's Debt'' **''A Lover's Wrath'' Other media *''Rose Squad: First Korman Conflict'' *''Rose Squad: Second Korman Conflict'' *''Rose Squad: Third Korman Conflict'' *''Age of Extinction: The Prelude'' *''The Drifter'' Playable Characters *Rose Squad **Commander ("rip" timeline)/Senior Commander (original timeline) Ruby Rose **Captain ("rip" timeline)/Colonel (original timeline) Weiss Schnee **First Lieutenant ("rip" timeline)/Major (original timeline) Blake Belladonna **Second Lieutenant ("rip" timeline)/Captain (original timeline) Yang Xiao Long *Arc Squad **Commander Jaune Arc **Sergeant Pyrrha Nikos **Private Lie Ren **Private Nora Valkyrie *Black Armoury **Haley Marcy Rose **Casey Lee Hall **Lindsey Fall **Jenkins Fall **Vessa (Day of the Fall Whiskey Hotel) **Elena (Day of the Fall Whiskey Hotel) **Mara Sov (Day of the Fall Whiskey Hotel) **Zavala (Day of the Fall Whiskey Hotel) *Queenbreakers **Queenbreaker Agents (Drowned Wishes Survival & Chamber of Chaos) *Rogue Ghosts **Texas Reception The Rose Squad Trilogy has been met with near-critical acclaim by critics. With the inclusion of RWBY characters from Rooster Teeth, the trilogy gained much fan support and feedback, both positive and negative on Nakamura Interactive's use of another company's characters. Trivia *As a trilogy, design director Anakin Nakamura confirmed that only three games will be made, and that each game has a certain "theme" to it. **The first game builds the characters and their personalities. **The second game tests their ability to keep themselves together while under extreme pressure. **The third game is considered to be the ultimate finale for Rose Squad. *Despite the name "Rose Squad Trilogy", Arc Squad are also featured as main characters. **There have also been rumours about a possible trilogy starring Arc Squad, however this has yet to be confirmed by design director Anakin Nakamura. Category:Non-Canon Category:Morningwood Arts' games Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Rose Squad Trilogy